Adios, mi primer amor
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Fue el momento de decirle adios, Katsuki pensó que si solamente hubiera luchado aunque sea un poco, se sentiría realmente bien pero no fue así... Al menos dijo sus sentimientos guardados pero después de tiempo sin esperar nada, ya que él había recibido mucho después de despedirse en silencio de su primer amor...


**Adiós, primer amor.**

 **One-shot.**

Fue aquella tarde, esa tarde donde dijo adiós a su primer amor y no fue de causas agradables, Katsuki despedía a aquella chica cuando finalmente llego al altar, la música que anunciaba aquel hecho, la persona que la esperaba parado junto al padre, esa tarde sintió su corazón desvanecerse y fingió la mejor sonrisa posible, estuvo lo más que pudo pero se alejó llegando al lugar de ahorita.

Un pequeño jardín, suspiro pesadamente y unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos resbalándose por sus mejillas, prometió ser su héroe número uno pero, irónicamente le habían ganado, sin duda alguna su vida apestaba al pensar aquellos hechos y la había dejado ir, no quiso luchar porque era una batalla imposible, sonrió melancólico fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que una persona andaba a su lado.

—Hola… —susurro débilmente aquella chica que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar —es irónico no lo crees, tu igual dejaste que se enamoraran y no actuaste, ¿Verdad?

—Tsk, ¿Qué te importa? Espera, acaso…

—Sí, estaba enamorada de Todokori Shouto, mi senpai y por lo que puedo imaginar también serías mi senpai

— ¡Vaya, ironía del momento! Y me puedes decir, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mmmm, Aimi Hashimoto y si no me equivoco eres Katsuki Bakugou

—Ohhh, entonces me conoces

—Por supuesto, como olvidar al héroe Nytro Ace que casi explota a Shouto-senpai porque había hecho algo —dijo Aimi sonriendo —de hecho, me agrado esa parte debo admitirlo aunque suene muy malvada en ese sentido

—No lo creo, pareces más a una chica débil, ¿En qué clase estabas?

—Para que te sorprendas estaba en la 1° A cuando conocí a Shouto-senpai que estaban en la 3° A, provengo de una familia de elite… —contesto Aimi haciendo un leve puchero —yo era la mejor de la clase en conocimiento y practicas

—Eres igual que ese dos caras, bueno en lo de familia y eso lo que significa que entraste por recomendación —cuestiono Katsuki aquello con esa duda

—No, hice el examen normal como todos porque en nuestra familia hay una política que nosotros tengamos nuestros propios logros —comento Aimi sonriendo

—Eso es bueno…

Un pequeño silencio entre ambos, Katsuki tuvo esa oportunidad de observar bien a aquella joven, sus blancos cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, aquellos ojos color café oscuro, algo dentro de Katsuki hizo que sintiera unas ganas de mantenerse tranquilo.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Aimi observando a Katsuki —Bueno, digo en el sentido de que haces aquí si la fiesta esta haya adentro

—Es abrumador estar ahí más cuando la tonta de Izuku quiere que este cerca, mejor salí cuando no prestaba atención —dijo Katsuki chasqueando la lengua —y tu ¿Qué haces igual aquí? Sobre todo andas llorando en silencio

—Puff, yo ando lamentándome lo que no le dije a tiempo y también no queriendo estar cerca, siento que me lastima y me consume lentamente —contesto Aimi simplemente

—Somos dos, pero esa estúpida me mantiene junto a ella aunque le dije miles de veces que me iba a casa, así que desaparecí y me decidí ir a un bar a lamentarme

—Pero no te andas lamentando, ahora andas con un conocido y disfrutando de una bonita tarde… planeabas casi lo mismo que yo pero solamente me lamentaría con helado y en mi departamento —contesto Aimi encogiéndose de hombros

—Y porque no desaparecemos, la verdad que no quiero quedarme y esto es una tortura y una mierda…

Aimi asintió levemente, la música se colaba por todos lados y también las risas, festejos, felicitaciones y demás para aquella joven nueva pareja, Katsuki sentía una extrañeza al dejar a un lado aquella feliz celebración donde la chica que fue su primer amor se andaba casando con la persona que logró cautivar su corazón era cierto de que no hizo nada, no lo intento porque algo hacía que sus palabras nunca salieran de su garganta y se encontraran dentro sin salir.

…

Despertó perezosamente, la llamada de su celular sonaba por todo el lugar y sentía una terrible jaqueca de aquellas, suspiro pesadamente sintiendo un brazo rodearlo, sonrió de lado llevaba meses intentando olvidar a Izuku con alcohol y una que otra chica pero simplemente nada lograba que la olvidara, posiblemente era como le dijo alguien mejor olvidar con un nuevo amor.

Observo la hora, 9:00 am y el nombre de la persona que llamaba era la misma que atormentaba sus pensamientos, no logro contestar por algo que no entendía tenía varios mensajes, cada uno de diferente persona pero solo contesto los de aquella chica que conoció aquella noche, ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, otra llamada insistente de ella y esta vez contestaría.

— _¿Kacchan? ¿Dónde estás? Quedamos en que vendrías temprano a la agencia donde trabajo_ —dijo Izuku con un tono molesto

—Tuve unos inconvenientes… ahhhh

— _¿Qué inconveniente? Acaso estas con otra chica como aquella vez, Kacchan asi no encontraras… a alguien…_

—Eso no te importa, mi vida, mis jodidas reglas o es que acaso te dije como vivir —dijo Katsuki molesto —o te dije cásate con el dos caras, hasta pareces celosa

— _Mejor olvídalo Kacchan, tienes razón es tu vida_ —contesto Izuku secamente

—Hasta que por fin entiendes, ¿Para qué me quieres en esa estúpida agencia? —comento Katsuki agarrando su ropa para comenzar a vestirse —Según yo, hace una semana igual me habías dicho lo mismo pero solamente me llevaste por todo ese maldito lugar intentando entretenerme

— _Pues… me entere que irás a un curso y será mucho tiempo, ¿Qué es un delito querer pasar tiempo con mi amigo?_ —dijo Izuku soltando un leve suspiro

—Cuando uno trabaja, si y cuando uno tiene una novia también… sabes me quieres meter en problemas —dijo Katsuki sin medir sus palabras y mentiras

— _¿Tienes novia? P-pero…_

—Creías que andaba solterón y amargado, llevo unos meses saliendo con ella y déjame decirte que la conocí en tu boda, creo que la invito tu querido esposo es linda —sonriendo Katsuki se daba cuenta que estaba mintiendo demasiado bien —pero no hablemos de eso, ella también irá a ese curso asi que no estaré solo y amargado

— _Ohhh… M-me alegro por ti Kacchan, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Acaso la conozco_

—Si te la presento él dos caras creo que la conoces y siendo mala persona no te diré nada de ella asi que nos vemos en un rato, primero déjame contestarle diciendo que no iré de nuevo porque me entretendrán un rato en una agencia

— _Mejor ve con ella… después tendremos más tiempo, ¿Verdad?_

—Supongo, nos vemos tonta

Colgó dando un enorme respingo y acostándose en la cama, ahora tenía que pedirle que mintiera pero acaso aceptaría aquella chica, no sabía con exactitud si pasaría pero lo intentaría, así que decidió salir de ese lugar emprendiendo camino al departamento donde pasaba algunos días pretendiendo no saber nada del mundo exterior mientras escuchaba a aquella chica contarle sobre algunas cosas que había aprendido al estar al lado de profesionales.

Toco la puerta más de una vez, posiblemente a estas horas estaba durmiendo debido a que como iniciaban su curso en un mes en otro lugar debían por lo menos dejar sus deberes como héroes por lo menos tres meses antes y casi nada hacían ambos.

—Voy… Katsuki-kun, ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

—Vengo a pedirte un enorme favor, le mentí a Izuku diciendo que tenía novia

—Y más seguro hay entro yo, sabes somos dos… acabo de pensar mentirle a Shouto-kun pero no sabía cómo, me acabas de dar la respuesta

—Pero, no te preocupa

—No, la verdad pensé seriamente y ¿Por qué no? Intentar salir con otras personas, buscar a alguien que me interese y finalmente tener a alguien que me quiera, posiblemente que se casé conmigo o me pida matrimonio

—Tienes pensamientos demasiado profundos

—Lo sé pero posiblemente eso te agrada de mí, como terminaste por quitarme el sueño pasa y hablemos de las posibilidades de que te gane en ese curso

—Aún me sigo preguntando, ¿Cómo logramos ser amigos?

—La respuesta está dentro de tu corazón o mejor dicho será que me adoras…

Katsuki chasqueo la lengua molesto, esa chica era algo especial pero había algo que hacía que ambos lograran entablar una buena conversación de lo más tranquila y algunas veces lograran conversar mientras bromeaban de sus amores tontos que tuvieron.

—No te lo aseguro, en esos momentos me quería morir literalmente —dijo Aimi riendo fuertemente —fue cuando choque con Aizawa-sensei tirando un poco de pegamento que llevaba en un bote

—Jajajajajajajajajajajaja eres tonta, ahhh pues a yo una vez explote un edificio intentando atacar al doble cara

—Puff, ¿No te castigaron? Ahhh Katsuki-kun eres todo un caso, entonces te tengo una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

—Pues fingir lo mejor posible,


End file.
